Inuyasha In Jurassic Park
by Sakura793
Summary: Kagome has decided to take a trip to an island called Isla Nublar. To study Dinosaurs? She's not alone either, Inuyasha and the others come along...what can we expect?


> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Jurassic Park...  
  
Chapter 1 – "Phone Call"  
  
"This world where dinosaurs and human nature take a course of its own can allow human interaction, only to a certain extent. If we allow a chosen class to visit the islands we might be able to establish a connection between this lost world and our own. This class is singled out from the student's abilities and focuses on their achievements and majors. I have decided to choose three outstanding high school students and two university students. Interviews for these positions are underway. Any student that has these requirements is eligible."  
  
"What do you think of that Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her sternly, shaking her head at her daughter, "If its isn't trying to make an island of dinosaurs, or even bringing the dinosaurs over here, its putting humans in the line of danger."  
  
"I don't know mama, I think the excursion is a good source for vital information that might bring about an understanding of dinosaurs in general." Kagome protested harshly towards her mother.  
  
"Well aren't we the little paleontologist? Still I'll be damned if I'd let you jump off on a boat and send you to into the depths of death." She stated back, turning back to her dishwashing that she occupied in doing.  
  
Kagome turned her head away from her mother in disgust at how much knowledge of reality her mother was missing. For a year now, the Shikon no Tama was still being put back together. However, in that time Kagome decided to take a geological major in college, which she was now attending. She also was applying herself for the journey behind the prying eyes of her self-centered mother.  
  
To Kagome her mother lacked all reasonable knowledge of how and why a scientist of any field did what they had to do. Asking a simple-minded person who never had any questions pertaining to human nature was irrelevant.  
  
"Anyways, I still don't understand what you find so interesting in the study of bones." Mrs. Higurashi pushed the subject on.  
  
"Knowing something unique is interesting, to know where, why, and how the animal died mama. It's even more interesting when you have questions that you try to answer through your studies. I've been taking Biology, Chemistry, Geological Discoveries, Medicine, and even History so that maybe one day I can have my name written in history for discovering something great! Do even remember when you used to support me for everything I set out to do? When I was considered your daughter and not your heir? I didn't think so." After the long argument Kagome finished her statement and tread up the stairs heavily, refraining herself from crying with pity for her mother's views on scientific investigation.  
  
Back in the Warring Era, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were huddled in Kaede's hut, talking silently over the crisp fire crackling in the center.  
  
"What exactly has been happening with Kagome lately, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking at his companion curiously.  
  
"Yeah, she's been asking for longer stays in her time." Sango added to Miroku's discussion.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as he crossed his arms, "She's taking more classes. I really don't have anything against it now that Naraku is dead. All we have to worry about is finding that last damn shard, wherever the hell he hid it."  
  
Miroku picks up his staff and whacks Inuyasha on the head, "You should be in her time. Not her sulking in the corner of this room." He said, trying to sound like it was a task Inuyasha was being forced to complete.  
  
With this sudden leap of Miroku's sternness Inuyasha thought in his head of a few good reasons why Miroku wanted him to leave. He knew we was right when he saw Miroku grin from ear to ear in the corner of his eye, getting the picture and pretending to follow trough with Miroku's request he jumped out of the hut and walked swiftly to the well.  
  
Kagome was lying on her bed as she picked up her Cellphone and dialed a number she had scribbled on a napkin from a downtown restaurant.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" A voice asked on the other line.  
  
"Um....yes....may I speak with John Hammond please?" she asked nervously, afraid of rejection like what she got from her mother.  
  
"On moment please." The voice replied. To Kagome's surprise he came to the phone right away. She had though people would have been drowning the lines for such a job.  
  
"Yes, I'm John Hammond." The man said, his voice sounded old but serious. However his words seemed meaningful when heard.  
  
"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm calling in regards to your job offer for the dinosaur expedition." She answered, trying to sound as professional as possible.  
  
With a slight noise of glee on the other end of the phone Hammond was quick to work with his requirement list. "How old are you and what do you have to offer my team?"  
  
Her mind raced as she thought positively over her chance of being qualified for the position. "I'm 16, and right now I'm taking college advanced biology, chemistry honors, an elective of geological investigation, and medicine."  
  
Hammond made a voice in the back of his throat as he jotted down the information she was educating him with. "Have your parents approved of this?"  
  
Her hopes tilted steeply as she though of a reasonable answer to his question. She didn't know whether or not to take a chance and lie or find out late that Hammond needed to talk to her mother immediately, "My mother has given me the consent I need. However she's not available at this present moment, she travels. I'm afraid all I can give you is my word."  
  
John thought deep and hard about whether or not to take the girls word, looking at his list so far, currently only holding two members when his goal was six. "Alright your in." he finished the conversation with that notion, allowing Kagome to lose some tension built up in her mind. "We depart tomorrow at three, dock four at pier seven on the harbor. By the way, if you have any colleges of equal status please feel free to bring them. With all these dangerous rumors going around I've come up short on team applicants. Well than thank you for your participation." With those last words from John Hammond he hung up the phone, leaving Kagome in utter shock. For once she was doing something her mother didn't know about for what she believed was right.  
  
However, what Kagome didn't know was Inuyasha was crouched on her windowsill, hearing the whole conversation.  
  
"So you're going to put yourself in danger, more so than that of the warring era? I've read some of your books Kagome; those pictures of dinosaurs are fiercer than any youkai." Inuyasha seriously stated, jumping from the windowsill to the floor.  
  
"You sound like my mother. Besides these creatures aren't as powerful as demons, they were around even before the creation of demons." Kagome said in a matter-a-fact kind of tone.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the point Kagome was trying to make. "Any demons power can kill another demon or an ordinary human. However these dinosaurs have no jyaki, no spiritual power. They are blood- thirsty tyrants. Haven't you been reading your books?"  
  
"What the books say and what might really have been might be entirely different. Maybe they were creatures like humans, who strived to have an infant, nurture and care for their offspring, and then develop themselves into the circle of life." Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha who grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and held her firmly in his arms.  
  
"I won't let you go Kagome. Not to chase after something that lived and died millions of years ago. What you're talking about is studying creatures that are older than myself, is that really wise? I mean, think logically for a second, not like your so called scientists who are only out to prove something. Is it really smart to go gallivanting out to the middle of the ocean to an island full of animals that have only one life mission, to survive? Place yourself in that and you're dog food." Inuyasha's words slipped off his tongue to Kagome's ears. What she was beginning to realize she knew it was too late to change.  
  
"Inuyasha, come with me to the island." She said plainly, whispering in his ear as she hugged him briskly.  
  
Inuyasha backed away from the confusing scene, he realized he had let his guard down in letting Kagome hug him but was also thrown back by the question she had asked him. "Are you crazy? Tetsusaiga can't be used on these creatures because they have no youkai abilities. How would we defend ourselves?"  
  
The pleading look in Kagome's eyes made Inuyasha's ear slightly fall back against his head. He didn't like to see girls cry but he also despised upsetting one. "Alright, we'll go. I'll also try to bring Sango, Shippo, and Miroku along, if that's alright? We'll need the whole group for this journey. It's too dangerous with strange, weak humans along. Too chaotic for my taste, panic is the only trait all humans have in common."


End file.
